In construction of, for example, structures for transport means, structural components in cavity form are used. This type of construction makes it possible to keep a weight of the construction and the material expense low. This can result in, however, a reduction in stability of the component, which can affect stability in traffic accidents for structures for transport means.
To counteract the reduction of stability and at the same time to enable the use of cavities, reinforcing parts have been used in such cavities. Such reinforcing parts can include support parts, such as those formed of rigid materials, as well as connections that tightly anchor the reinforcing part in the cavity.
Known reinforced structural components, also referred to herein as reinforced structures, are reinforced uniformly against stresses from the outside, and have a uniform amount of connections between a support part and the structural component. Both can result in a high material cost and weight of the reinforcing part and thus the reinforced structure.
An uneven distribution of the connections between the support part and the structural component for increasing bending strength of automobile bodies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,933 B1. The support part is a hollow body that is surrounded by a reinforcing foam mass. The shape of the hollow body is configured in such a way that areas of the structural components with high bending stress have as large a proportion of the reinforcing foam mass as possible. In comparison to materials of support parts with elasticity moduli of 5,000-200,000 MPa, an elasticity modulus of reinforcing foam masses with 400-2,000 MPa is significantly smaller and thus has a lower stabilizing effect in the case of a traffic accident.